Deadly Intentions
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* Todd comes back to find that his wife Nora has slept with the man that shot him.


Deadly Intentions

AN: This story is extremely AU.

"I know that you miss Todd and I'm honestly not trying to take his place, but I love you Nora and I want to be with you," John said as he held her in his arms.

"I don't know John. I care about you, but I'm still in love with my husband."

"Todd's dead Nora, he's not coming back. I'm here and I can love you and take care of you. Doesn't it feel good when I do this?" John asked as he pulled her into a kiss as he ran his fingers up and down her sides.

"Mmmmm, that feels good," Nora whispered.

"I know it does baby, don't fight it," John whispered in-between sucking on her neck and unbuttoning her blouse.

He massaged her breasts as she arched her back. It had been almost a year since she had last been touched by a man and she didn't have the willpower to fight it anymore. John was right,Todd wasn't going to come back to her and she needed to move on with her life.

"Make love to me John," Nora whimpered as she unbuttoned his pants.

After they had removed their clothes he gently laid her down on the floor in front of the fireplace. He had been planning this moment for a long time now and all of his hard work was about to pay off. He smiled as he pushed himself into her knowing that everything he had worked so hard to obtain would all be his.

XOXOXO

It had almost been a year since he had been rescued and pulled out of the harbor by some fishermen. His recovery had been slow, he was shot in the back and it took him months before he was able to walk again.

He also couldn't remember anything about his life, but when he saw her picture in the newspaper, it had all come back to him.

He thought about calling her, but he wanted to surprise her. She would most likely be taking a bath, he looked forward to joining her.

Roger, the fisherman that had saved him, dropped him off at the house that he had shared with Nora.

He opened the door and saw her, but she wasn't alone. He was with her, fucking her right in front of him. He felt sick as the anger rose in him and everything became clouded in shades of red.

"Are you having fun, fucking the man that I thought was my best friend?" Todd asked.

"Todd?" Nora gasped. Was it really possible that he was alive after all of this time.

XOXOXO

_John stood at the alter, wiping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He watched and waited for the beautiful, fiery firecracker to walk down the aisle._

_"Do you have the rings?" Todd asked him._

_"Don't worry buddy, I got them right here. I'm not going to let anything screw up this moment for you."_

_The music began to play and Nora walked down the aisle wearing a beautiful satiny, white dress that flowed behind her. The color made her red hair look even more vibrant and the happiness seemed to be radiating from around her._

_John couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched her walk down the aisle. She was so beautiful and he wanted to be the one that got to marry her. He reminded himself that he had to be patient for just a little longer. His time with Nora would come soon enough._

_John handed Todd the rings and watched them exchange their vows. He felt sick to his stomach, but did his best to appear as the happy, supportive friend._

_"Does anybody have any objections to this union?" Reverend Andrew Carpenter asked._

_John held his tongue even though he wanted to scream for them to stop._

_"Since there are no objections, I now pronounce you man and wife," he heard Andrew say as Todd leaned in and passionately kissed his firecracker._

_During the reception when Todd was busy dancing with his girl, he snuck away. He walked out into the parking garage and found Todd's car. He picked the lock and placed the briefcase full of cash in the trunk. John hid the bags of crystal meth and heroin throughout the car._

_He texted Natalie to let her know that it was time that she placed the anonymous tip to the police and then he went back inside the party._

_Todd and Nora were just about ready to leave for their honeymoon when the police arrived._

_"I'm innocent baby...I don't know how the drugs got into my car," Todd pleaded as Brody placed handcuffs around him and led him away._

_"Don't cry Nora...I'm here," John whispered as he wrapped his arm around her._

"Yes Nora, I'm alive," Todd spat out interrupting John's memories of the past.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Nora asked as she pushed John away from her and tried to conceal her nakedness.

"I've been recovering. I couldn't remember anything until I saw this," Todd said as he pulled out a newspaper clipping of her photograph that was taken at Vicki's wedding to Clint.

"This was all I had to keep me going. I fought like hell to get back to you because I loved you that much. I didn't know that our love meant so little to you. I can't believe that you cheated on me with him," he spat out.

"I did love you...I didn't cheat on you...I thought that you was dead Todd," Nora said as she placed her hand on Todd's arm.

"You cheated on my memory with the man that took me away from you in the first place. You cheated on my memory with the man that shot me in the back," Todd said as he flinched away from Nora. He pulled the gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at John.

XOXOXO

"What do you mean he's the man that shot you?" Nora asked.

"Do you want to tell her John, or shall I? Todd taunted.

"Your lover John was the one who planted drugs in my car, isn't that right John?" Todd explained after a couple minutes of silence.

"Why would he do that? He's your best friend."

"He did it for you Nora...he thought that if I was in prison then he could have you all to himself. He didn't count on the fact that you would believe me and defend me or that I would find evidence that he set me up."

"What evidence?" Nora asked.

"Do you remember that we hired this brilliant hacker and P.I. by the name of Jackal?"

"Yeah, what did he find?" Nora asked.

"Todd just wants to hurt me...you can't believe any of this," John interrupted.

"Shut up John. what did Spinelli find?" Nora asked.

"He managed to get footage of John stealing the drugs from the PCPD evidence room. He also managed to get surveillance footage of John planting it in my car. I didn't want to believe the evidence. I wanted to give John a chance to explain, so I met him on the docks. When I confronted him with the evidence he shot me and threw my body in the pier and now it's my turn to shoot him," Todd explained.

"You can't do that?" Nora said as she stepped in front of John.

"I can't believe your still protecting him," Todd said.

"I'm not. I'm protecting you...let's call the police and have John arrested, but if you shoot him then John wins because you and I won't be able to have a future if you're in prison," Nora explained.

Todd's finger shook as he pressed it against the trigger. He slowly lowered the gun while Nora pulled out her cell phone and called the police.

XOXOXO

It had been a week since John had been arrested. Todd sat by Nora's side as the judge sentenced John to twenty years.

"It's all over Todd. I know that I hurt you when I slept with John, but I'm hoping that you'll be able to forgive me."

"Of course I can forgive you Nora. It's only natural that you turned to John when you thought I was dead. He played us both for fools, but it's over now and I just want to take my wife home and start the rest of our lives together."

"That's what I want too," Nora said as she kissed Todd. They held each other's hands as they walked out of the courtroom and out of John's life forever.

The End


End file.
